Love is Broken
by insanechild
Summary: Ok yet another story from the mind of Rina at 2:30 in the morning. I was bored so I killed myself off this time lol. anyway please review.


Ok everyone I really don't care if anyone likes this one or not I'm just in a really crappy mood and I felt like killing someone off so why not me? Anyway just a random songfic like if Soda and me had gotten married and had a baby. And you know you've had too much So Weird when you start writing Songfics from the song. And anything with Him just pretend it says her. Cause I don't wanna change the song to fit my story like that. So just change him to her.

***Sodas POV***

"Rina where ya going hon?" I asked as she picked up her set of keys to our car. We had been married for a little over a year now and had a baby girl who was asleep in the baby room of our house we had recently bought.

"Just to the store to get some more diapers, no biggie." She replied smiling brightly, gee I loved that smile. I returned her smile and nodded

"Alright I love you baby, be careful…its raining pretty hard out there." I said as she came over and kissed me softly. As soon as she did I felt a chill, and a cold shiver down my neck and spine.

**It's dark outside**

**And the baby's asleep**

**You're going for a ride**

Why is it black? 

**What is this tingle on the back of my neck?**

"Don't worry baby, I will. And I love you too." She replied turning and walking out the door. Running to the car and getting in, leaving for the store.

I watched as the car pulled out of the drive way and down the road before going back inside to check on the baby. After making sure she was asleep I went back to the living room where the fire we had been cuddling in front of burnt out, leaving only a faint ring of smoke traveling up the chimney. 

I cocked an eyebrow; the fire had just been going a few minutes before. I sat in front of the fire before seeing pictures of Rina and me in the past few weeks…about how we'd walk down the street and pass a man dressed in all black. Just the thought sent chills down my spine again.

It's cold outside 

**And the fire's burned out**

**You're going for a ride**

**What is this dying ember?**

**What is it I'm trying to remember?**

**Don't go**

**Don't go**

**Walking down the sidewalk**

**In New York city snow**

**A stranger brushed against us**

**His face was all in shadow**

**A shiver ran right down my spine**

**I pulled your arm through mine**

**I shut my eyes but still could see**

The night I'd whisper tenderly 

I was almost asleep in front of the fire when the phone rang. I turned slowly as it rang again. I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach and I didn't know quite what it was. I walked over and picked up the phone slowly holding it to my ear.

"Hello?" I asked timidly and the voice on the other end wasn't one I wanted to hear. It was the police…Rina had been in a bad car accident and didn't make it. My lip quivered as I slowly set the phone back down in the receiver.

"This cant be happening…" I whispered to myself

**Your breath is still on my lips**

**Your tears still on my cheek**

**Your touch is on my fingertips**

**Your voice still makes me weak**

**Even now**

**Even now**

**Gifts I will never give you**

**Lives I will never live with you**

**Words that will never be spoken**

**The moment I lose you**

**Love**

**Love**

Love is broken 

After reality finally sank in I dropped to my knees crying into my hands, wondering how she could have been taken from me like this. I thought back to when we first met. Shortly after Sandy and I had broken up. I didn't want to be with Rina at the time. I was afraid to let myself get too close to her just to end up losing her like Sandy. 

But I did and now look what happens. The girl I love more than anything was taken from me because of another stupid car wreck…a car wreck much like the one that had killed my parents.

**I didn't want to love you**

I didn't want to go that deep 

**I didn't want a dream come true**

**Just to lose it while I sleep**

**Every night I held you tight**

**Don't take him from me now**

**Every day I'd wake and say**

**I got to keep him one more day**

**Thank you for this day**

**Oh thank you for this day**

This is why I had to say 

**I love you every day**

Once I had stopped crying enough that I could speak again I picked up the phone and called Darry. My voice trembling as I told him what happened. He talked to me in a soft soothing voice for a few minutes before hanging up. He was getting ready to come over and stay with the baby for a while so I could go talk to the cops down at the station.

Once he was there I fell against his chest crying all over again. He held me close whispering softly trying to calm me down again. I pounded against his chest much like I had done when mom and dad died.

**Gifts I will never give you**

**Lives I will never live with you**

**Words that will never be spoken**

**The moment I lose you**

Love 

**Love**

**Love is broken**

After I got back from talking to the police Darry was asleep on the couch. Not wanting to wake him I quietly walked down the hall, looking at all the pictured of Rina and me. Our wedding pictures. A picture of her and me after the baby was born. Just random pictures of us with the gang, many that Two-bit had jumped in on even when we didn't want him to. I sighed softly looking in on heather again. Still sleeping. She looked so much like Rina that I felt a couple of tears again as I turned off the hallway light and slowly made my way back to my room, falling on the bed and burying my face in a pillow.

**Walking down the hallway**

**Turning off the lights**

**There's no need to wait up for you**

**It's time to say goodnight**

**You know the day you go away**

**Then I'll become a ghost**

**Doomed to walk the world without**

**The one I loved the most**

**The sun will never rise again**

**I won't set eyes on you again**

The next morning I wake up to heather crying in the next room. I get up and go in. She wants her mommy to give her a bottle. I picked her up gently and cradled her telling her about last night, and the accident. Knowing that she wouldn't understand me. She looks up at me confused before giggling and clapping her hands cheerfully. At least she's still her carefree self. I smiled slightly and carried her to the living room where Darry was just waking up. He ask if I'm ok and I just shake my head slowly, continuing my way to the kitchen to get heather a bottle.

**Your breath still on my lips**

**Your tears still on my cheek**

Your touch is on my fingertips 

**Your voice still makes me weak**

**Even now**

**Even now**

** Gifts I will never give you**

Lives I will never live with you 

**Words that will never be spoken**

**The moment I lose you**

**Love**

**Love**

**Love is broken**

**Love**

**Love is broken**

((All through the night   
I'll be standing over you  
All through the night  
I'll be watching over you  
  
And through the bad dreams   
I'll be right there,  
Baby holding your hand,   
Telling you everything is all right.  
  
And when you cry  
I'll be right there  
Telling you were never  
Anything less than beautiful.   
  
So don't worry   
I'm your Angel standing by.))

Ok that's it….and the quote at the end I just wanted to add that into the end of my story….Anywho please review. I'll write better stuff soon I promise. Asta la later.


End file.
